helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayaka Sato
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|bloodtype = AB|zodiac = Libra|height = 120cm|active = 2017-|agency = Hello! Project|label = UP FRONT PROMOTION|group = Hana Factory (2017-)|image = Sato Ayaka.png}}Ayaka Sato is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hana Factory. She was introduced as a first generation of Hello! Project Kids 2. She joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids 2 in June 2017 and later debuted as a member of Hana Factory in 15th November 2017. Biography Early Life: Ayaka Sato was born in 23rd September 2009 in Tokyo, Japan to parents who are undisclosed. Prior to joining Hello! Project Kids 2, Ayaka played Tam in Miss Saigon in 2012 and Little Cosette and Young Eponine in Les Miserables in 2015. 2017: On June 30, Ayaka joined Hello! Project as one of the twenty Hello! Project Kids 2. She played Kate in the Hello! Project musical movie Annie. In early July 2017, Ayaka appeared on the Promotional Video of Juice=Juice's single "Fiesta! Fiesta!" along with Minami Kon, Miou Yamazaki, Rina Ogata and Yumeno Chinen. In mid through late August, Minami was a member of the unit Superstar and released three singles with the group before it became inactive. In 15th November 2017, Ayaka Sato was one of the four members alongside Yumeno Chinen, Sayaka Ono and Seiko Kasahara selected to debut in Hello Project and be a member of Hana Factory. At the same time, it was announced that she, Seiko, Yumeno and Sayaka graduated from Hello! Project Kids 2. It was also announced on September 17th that she would have a fanclub event with Seiko Kasahara, Yumeno Chinen, and Sayaka Ono called Rise of The Youngsters alongside Airi Suzuki. 2018: Her group Hana Factory did their very first debut and concert tour from March till June and the group also did their second concert tour from September till December. On the 23rd September, Ayaka celebrated her 9th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Sato Ayaka Birthday Event 2018 ~Sweet Island~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2019: Her group Hana Factory did their third concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 23rd September, Ayaka celebrated her 10th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Sato Ayaka Birthday Event 2019 ~Sugarpop~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2020: Her group Hana Factory did another concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 23rd September, Ayaka celebrated her 11th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Sato Ayaka Birthday Event 2020 ~Lolly Rock~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life: Family: She has a mum, a 4 year old brother named Ryo and a 2 year old brother named Kanata. Education: She was a 3rd grade elementary student when joining Hello! Project Kids 2 and was a 4th grade elementary student when joining Hana Factory. She is currently in her last year in elementary school. Friendships: *'Seiko Kasahara'- She is very close with Seiko Kasahara. *'Sayaka Ono'- She is very close with Sayaka Ono. *'Rika Shimakura'- She is good friends with CHICA#TETSU member Rika Shimakura. Nicknames: * Ayasa (Official nickname)- by all members Stats: Speciality: 'Making Origami '''Hobby: '''Collecting toys from cereals '''Favourite Music Genre: '''J-pop and Kids Music 'Hana Factory Color: 'Cherry Blossom' '''Favorite Sport: '''Horseriding '''Favourite Color: '''Pink and Blue '''Favorite School Subject: '''Art and Music '''Motto: '''Have fun until it lasts. '''Favorite Food: '''Sushi '''Least Favorite Food: '''Aubergines '''Favourite Hello Project Group: '''Tsubaki Factory '''Favourite Hello Project Song: '''Shuukatsu Sensation by Tsubaki Factory '''Looks Up To: '''Kiki Asakura and Saori Onoda Trivia: *Her wish is to be the singing ace in Hana Factory. *She is the only Hana Factory member not to star in a Hello! Project play prior to joining Hana Factory. *She sang Silver no Udedokei with Sayaka Ono and Kaede Kaga as rappers in her birthday event in 2018. Category:2009 Births Category:September Births Category:Births in 2009 Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Japanese Nationality Category:Pink Member Color Category:Hana Factory Category:Hello! Project Kids 2 Category:H!P Kids